basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coby Karl
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- South Bay Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Head coach |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Great Falls, Montana |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |215 lbs (98 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Homestead (Mequon, Wisconsin) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Boise State (2003-2007) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2007 / Undrafted |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2007-2015 (8 years) |- Position |Shooting guard |- Career history |- as player |- |2007–2008 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2007–2008 |Los Angeles D-Fenders |- |2008–2009 |Idaho Stampede |- |2009 |DKV Joventut |- |2009 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2010 |Idaho Stampede |- |2010 |Golden State Warriors |- |2010 |Idaho Stampede |- |2010–2011 |Granada |- |2011 |Armani Jeans Milano |- |2011–2012 |Fabi Shoes Montegranaro |- |2012–2013 |Idaho Stampede |- |2013 |Pallacanestro Reggiana |- |2013–2015 |MHP Riesen Ludwigsburg |- |2015 |Reno Bighorns |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *none |} ' Coby Joseph Karl' (born June 8, 1983) is an American former professional basketball player and current head coach of the South Bay Lakers of the NBA G League. He is the son of former head coach George Karl. High school Karl attended Homestead High School in Mequon, Wisconsin and lettered in basketball. He was an All-Suburban selection, a first team All-Conference selection, and an All-State Honorable Mention selection as a senior. Karl graduated in 2002. College Coby attended Boise State while majoring in communications. In his junior season of college, Karl led his team in both points per game and assists per game at 17.2 and 4.0 respectively. He was also named to the 2005-06 All-WAC Second Team. Coby was deciding if he should enter the 2006 NBA Draft, or finish his senior year. He worked out in pre-draft workouts, and decided he should finish off his four-years in Boise State. In his senior year, Karl averaged 14.8 points, 4.1 rebounds, and 4.0 assists per game. Pro Career Coby entered the 2007 NBA Draft and became undrafted. He did managed to make the final roster for the Los Angeles Lakers. In his pro debut on October 30, 2007 against the Houston Rockets, the only kind of statistic that Karl made was playing for 37 seconds. He was assigned to the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA Development League. On February 19, 2008, Karl joined Lakers' second-year guard Jordan Farmar as the only other player in league history to see action in same-day D-League and NBA games. Karl was then recalled from the Los Angeles D-Fenders for the third time that season, which is the most any player can be recalled in one season. In April 2008, the Lakers played the Denver Nuggets in the first round of the 2008 NBA Playoffs. Karl and his father became the first father and son to ever oppose each other in the NBA playoffs. Karl was a reserve for the Lakers, and his father was the head coach for the Nuggets. Coby Karl was released by the Los Angeles Lakers on October 27, 2008. Karl joined the Spanish pro club Joventut Badalona of the Liga ACB in January 2009. In September 2009, Karl reached an agreement to attend training camp with the Cleveland Cavaliers, where he competed for a regular-season roster spot. On October 22, 2009, the Cavaliers made three final cuts, ensuring Karl a spot on their opening day roster. The Cavaliers waived Karl on January 6, 2010. On January 30, 2010, Karl was signed to a 10-day contract by the Golden State Warriors. After his stint with the Warriors, he returned to the NBA D-League as a member of the Idaho Stampede. On April 11, 2010, Karl was signed to the Nuggets to an undisclosed contract. He was waived on August 16, 2010. In September 2010, he returned to play in Spain, signing a one-year contract with CB Granada. In May 2011, after being relegated to the second division in Spain with CB Granada, he signed with Armani Jeans Milano in Italy until the end of the season. In September 2011, he signed with Fabi Shoes Montegranaro in Lega Basket Serie A in Italy. In October 2012, Karl rejoined the Idaho Stampede. On July 31, 2013, Karl signed with Pallacanestro Reggiana from Italy. Thyroid Cancer Karl underwent radio-active iodine treatment, a painless and simple out-patient treatment, for papillary carcinoma (a thyroid cancer considered by doctors to be one of the most treatable forms of cancer). After his senior year, Karl again had another surgery to remove cancerous cells. His father left the Nuggets to be with his son during the seven-hour surgery and returned to the team after the completion of the surgery. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 17 || 0 || 4.2 || .346 || .308 || .800 || .8 || .5 || .2 || .1 || 1.8 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Cleveland | 3 || 0 || 1.7 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .7 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Golden State | 4 || 1 || 27.0 || .344 || .182 || .667 || 4.0 || 3.8 || .8 || .3 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 24 || 1 || 7.6 || .345 || .250 || .750 || 1.3 || 1.0 || .3 || .1 || 2.4 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 1 || 0 || 2.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 1 || 0 || 2.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .0 Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Shooting Guards